Omakes
by DinoWriter23
Summary: Just a series of shorts inspired by the Naruto omakes. Non-canon with my regular FanFictions. This is all for fun.
1. Introduction

Introduction

"Hi everyone. It's me, Clair Fay." Clair said as she appeared. "You probably know me from the stories _Kingdom Hearts:_ _Journey of Discovery_ , or from the spin-off _Lost and Alone_. As you can tell from those tales, life can get pretty exhausting. And as fun as it is to learn magic spells, explore new worlds, and save people, it gets pretty exhausting. Even heroes need a break every now and again."

"No argument there." Anne said as she appeared next to her. "It's me, Anne Marshall. I'm the main character of the stories _Bad Things Will Always Happen_ , _Holding Back the Tears_ , and _Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Descending,_ although in some of those stories friends like Dylan, Chase, Tess, and other characters also share the spotlight. Our writers AquaDestiniesEmbrace and DinoWriter23 have been using us in an RP they've been doing, and Dino has decided to have some more fun by doing these collective shorts."

That's right. Thanks to Aqua I've gotten into anime shows like Naruto, and I was inspired by the omakes that Naruto: Shippuden did at the end of each episode, so I decided to try my hand at doing funny shorts. Sadly, these won't really be canon.

"Awww…" Anne said.

But they will still be just as fun. In addition to the characters AquaDestiniesEmbrace and I write about, there will be guest appearances from characters of other anime and stories.

"Like me!" Deadpool said as he appeared.

Clair jumped a foot into the air. "What are you doing here?"

"Lightening the mood." Deadpool said. "Gotta make sure the fanbase gets plenty of good stuff from everyone's favorite hero."

Yes, well, you and several Marvel heroes will make appearances. As will the characters of the Naruto franchise.

Anne shoved Deadpool aside and a crash was heard. "Ignore Mr. Cuckoo here." She then cleared her throat. "So, anyway... You'll be seeing us interact with characters like Naruto, Goku, Veemon..."

"But we can't give away too much now, so be sure to check in every week." Clair added.

And I'm fairly certain that I can update at least once a week, provided that life doesn't get in the way, which it usually does.

"So, without further ado, enjoy!"


	2. Who Would Win? Round One

"Good day, and welcome to Who Would Win?" Clair appeared holding a microphone.

Anne appeared next to her. "The parts of this FanFiction where we give our opinions on who would win in a fictional fight."

Tsunade stood beside a Wheel of Fortune esque machine and pulled it. "First of, today's champion is... Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura blushed at that and cheered loudly. "Yeah! Go, Sasuke!" she cheered.

"And his opponent..." Clair had a drumroll while Tsunade rolled the wheel again. "Wolverine!"

Anne grinned. "Okay, so let's look over our competitors."

Clair nodded. "Wolverine's got heightened senses going for him, and his skeleton's made of Adamantium. That, combined with his claws, makes him a fearsome opponent."

"But..." Anne started to list of Sasuke's strengths and abilities. "Let's see... Sasuke's got the Sharingan, which allows him to see chakra when he wants, it allows his sight to be more perceptive and anticipate the next move, can copy almost any jutsu, and he can use Fire and Lightning Style Jutsu." she listed.

"Wolverine's healing factor will make things complicated for him, though." Clair added.

"It would definitely be a close one with these two." Anne add.

Clair nodded. "And now it's time to choose the winner. And that is... Wolverine."

"WHAT?!" Sakura yelled angrily.

Clair shrugged. "Sorry, but with his Healing Factor Wolverine's a tough guy to beat."

"Got that right." Wolverine said with a smirk.

Anne shrugged as well. "I agree with Wolverine and Clair."

Sakura looked really angry.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today. See ya!" Anne quickly said to the screen while Sakura leapt at her ready to punch her.


	3. Who Would Win? Round Two

"Welcome back to another episode of Who Would Win?" Clair said to the screen.

Anne stood with her with a microphone in her hand. "Today we've got another exciting match. Ready?"

Tsunade rolled the wheel. "First off... today's champion is Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura waved. "Hey, everybody! How are you guys today?"

Tsunade spinned the wheel again. "And her opponent is... She-Hulk!"

She-Hulk waved as well. "Heya!"

Sakura paled when she saw who she was facing.

"Now. Anne, could you give us the strengths and powers of She-Hulk?" Clair asked her friend.

"Well, She-Hulk has super strength." Anne said. "She can also leap far distances. And is incredibly difficult to hurt. Unlike her cousin, the Hulk, she can keep her head in a fight. In other words, she fights with brains and brawn."

"And I don't?" Sakura asked with narrow eyes.

"As for Sakura, she is incredibly strong and knows medical ninjutsu, so she can heal allies in a fight. Usually, she punches the crap outta Naruto." Anne muttered on the last part. "Meaning that if Sakura managed to land a punch on on She-Hulk it could give her the upper hand."

"Could?" Sakura growled.

Anne paled. "Would. It will give her the upper hand."

"Now's time to find out Who Would Win." Clair said. "Today, the winner is... She-Hulk!"

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Sorry, but if She-Hulk gets angry enough, she can be as dangerous as the Hulk."

Anne smiled. "That's all for now!"

"I'll show you angry enough! Cha!" Sakura leapt up and prepared to punch the stage. However, her punch was caught by She-Hulk, who barely was moved an inch.

The super-hero looked at the medical ninja. "Calm down. No one likes a sore loser."


	4. Punch That Pervert!

"Hello, and welcome back!" Clair said to the screen. "Today we've got something different going on."

"First, let's meet the first of our guests." Anne added to the screen. "Lady Tsunade, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka."

"Hey, everybody!" Into greeted with a wave.

Sakura looked at Clair. "Why is she here?"

"You'll see." Clair said with a smile. "Joining them today is Jiraiya, the Pervy Sage. And Naruto Uzamaki, and... Deadpool?!" She looked at the screen. "Why is he here?"

He was the only one available who met the criteria.

Deadpool whooped as he swung in on a rope, which Anne had to duck to avoid. "Hey, hey! What's up, party people?!"

"Seriously?" Anne asked. "You couldn't get Kakashi for this?"

"Let's just continue." Clair said before clearing her throat and speaking into her microphone. "For today's event, we're doing something special called Punch That Pervert!"

"WHAT?!"

Naruto looked at Jiraiya. "Well, looks like this is your lucky day, Pervy Sage!" he smirked at him.

Clair smirked. "In this contest, the three medical ninja will punch these perverts as hard as they can to get the best distance. First up, the mentor and Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade!"

Tsunade cracked her knuckles. "Bet I can punch the farthest."

Someone please take her up on that.

Naruto stepped to the side for Tsunade while Jiraiya panicked. "Naruto! You're abandoning me?!"

"Serves you right for preferring to peep for your stupid books when we were supposed to be training!"

Jiraiya opened his mouth to speak, but Tsunade punched him and sent him flying.

"Wow. That measures up to... 876 meters from one punch!" Clair measured. "Our other contestants are going to have a hard time matching the Hokage."

Deadpool burst into laughter. "He got sucker punched!" he said in a childish voice.

"Let's see if Sakura Haruno can make Lady Tsunade's incredible punch."

Now it was Naruto's turn to look uncomfortable. "Wait. How am I a pervert?"

"Your Sexy Jutsu." Clair deadpanned.

"Come on! That was comic relief."

I didn't find that funny.

"I use it to distract perverts!" Naruto said.

"Cha!" Sakura punched Naruto and sent him flying.

"400 meters... that's a new record for you." Clair told her teacher and friend.

The camera zoomed in on a twitching Naruto, "Sakura... why...?"

Anne sweatdropped as the camera switched back to her.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me next! Me next!" Deadpool exclaimed, holding his hand up in the air.

"Alright, Ino. You're up now." Clair said. Ino cracked her knuckles before punching him in the face.

"WWWWHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEE! Deadpool cried out as he went flying. He landed about 360 feet away from the girls. "HAHAHA! LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" Deadpool laughed like a maniac.

Clair shook her head. "Psycho."

"Okay, with that, the winner of today's match of Punch That Pervert is Lady Tsunade!" Anne announced.

Lady Tsunade smiled at that as confettei was released. "Thank you, thank you."

"That's all for today. Tune in next time." Clair smiled.

"Ciao for now!" Anne smiled as well.


	5. Class lesson: Magic

"Hello, and welcome to class." Clair was saying to an unseen group of students. "Today we'll be talking about magic. Magic is one of the greatest tools a keyblade warrior can have at their disposal, as some enemies can only be defeated by the use of magic.

"Magic does require energy to be used. How much energy a keyblade wielder has depends on their strength. The stronger they get, their magic follows. However, using magic nonstop can be draining, and might prove to be a problem if you run out in a fight. Thankfully, when you fight things like the Heartless and the Nobodies usually they will drop some magic energy that you can absorb. It's also good to keep a supply of ethers and elixers on hand to replenish.

"Magic can be used in a variety of ways. The most common way is the use of words, or spells. Saying the spell right is key to making sure your magic has the desired effect. There have been spell casters who don't need to speak the spells out loud, like Master Yen Sid, but such a level of mastery is difficult to obtain. Any questions?"

Clair looked out and the camera zoomed to show that she had only one student in the class. However, Anne was fast asleep at her desk, and from the looks of it had been that way the entire time. "Are you kidding me?!" Clair asked.

* * *

 **Author's note: Due to poor grades from this last semester I will need to spend less time on here and more time on my schoolwork.**

 **This omake was requested by AquaDestinysEmbrace.**


	6. Reaction to fan stuff

"Are you kidding me?!" Clair's voice echoed through the building. Sakura, Ino, and Anne stuck their heads into the door of her room to find the mage was on an Apple MacBook Pro, and she clearly saw something she didn't like. Her friends entered the room cautiously, seeing how Clair was in the mood to turn someone or something into a rabbit or a toad.

"Clair?" Anne tried cautiously. She panicked when her friend turned around, but Clair calmed down when she saw who was there.

"Oh. Hi." She said.

Sakura looked at her. "What's wrong? We could hear you on the other side of the building."

"I'm just disgusted by all the fan art and fan fictions I see online." Clair said. "It's so perverted. Seriously, did Jiraiya pay all of them to do stuff like that?"

"It can't be that bad." Anne said.

Clair had a deadpan look on her. "Oh?" She then showed a picture that was on her laptop. It was of Sakura… but she had a chest like Tsunade's.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Sakura screamed so loud the door to Clair's room burst off the hinges. "I don't look like that! Who comes up with stuff like this?"

"Can't take a joke?" Ino teased.

"This isn't funny." Clair said. "I read some fan fictions that pair you and Naruto together."

Ino's face paled. "Say what?"

"And they go into more detail than George R. R. Martin."

That did it for the kunoichi. "SICKOS! What's wrong with the fanbase? Don't they know I'm in a relationship with Sai? Come on, people! There's no way I'd ever fall for a blockhead like Naruto." She then stormed out in a fury. "I'm going to give these people a piece of my mind."

Anne looked at the screen. "Come on, people. Just because we're fictional characters doesn't mean we like seeing perverted versions of ourselves. It's hurtful and disgraceful."

"So please do not use us in such perverted settings." Clair added. "Be considerate, and if you do make fan art or fan fictions featuring us, please don't make us different for your sick fantasies. We don't appreciate that. It makes us feel like we're objects of lust, and we're not."

Anne then noticed something. "Oh. Here's something posted by Naruto."

Sakura looked at it, and although the screen didn't show the picture, her face was enough to say that it was horrendous. "Why that idiot… cha!" She punched Clair's desk, but the mage managed to rescue her laptop before the fist landed. The desk shattered and broke upon impact.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Naruto asked as he entered the room. He gulped nervously when he saw Sakura's face.

Clair looked at her friend. "On three."

"Fine."

"Three." Together she and Sakura punched Naruto so hard he flew out of the room and crashed into the wall. Slowly the jinchuriki peeled off the wall, leaving a Naruto-shaped crater in it. Sakura and Clair smiled proudly at their work.

"Wha-what did I do?" Naruto asked weakly.


	7. Hairstyles

Anne, Clair, Clementine, Sarah, Jess, Talia Forrester, and Sakura Haruno were helping Lady Tsunade clean out her office. The paperwork had stacked up again she could've started a recycling center with the contents of her office. Still, no one complained as Tsunade was still one of the legendary sannin as well as the Fifth Hokage, not to mention a friend and mentor to some of them.

While Anne was moving some stacks of finished paperwork, something fell out of her pocket. Clem noticed and picked it up. "Anne, you dropped this."

"Oh, thank you." Anne said as she took it back.

"What was it?" Talia asked.

The Keyblade Ninja set down the papers she held and got it out again. "It's a picture of my family and I. Back when we first moved to our new town." She opened it up and passed it around to everyone. It showed a six-year old Anne standing with her parents outside of a house. All of them were smiling and looked so happy. Anne was making a silly face though, so that brought some smiles to everyone.

"You were so cute at that age." Jess commented.

"You know, I was quite the looker way back when." Tsunade told them.

Clair looked at the Fifth Hokage. "Really? I don't think I've ever seen you when you were a kid."

"Would you mind showing us how you looked? Please?" Sarah asked.

At her request, the sannin smiled. "Alright, then." Once she made some hand signs, there was a puff of smoke and Tsunade had changed into a twelve-year old girl. "Well, pretty fetching, don't ya think?"

"Fetching?" Talia asked.

"When someone says they're fetching, that means they look good." Sakura explained.

"Oh." She then noticed something. "That's strange."

"What?" The Fifth Hokage asked.

"Your hairstyle kind of reminds me of Clair's."

That caused Anne to look. "What do you know? The styles do look similar."

Clair and Tsunade looked at each other before asking the others, "How?"

"Well, there's Clair's braids… and the ponytails…" Anne tried to explain.

"Never mind. I think it's best if we see it." Clair then conjured up a mirror and she as well as Tsunade looked in it. Sure enough, they could see the similarities, with the two strands on either side of Tsunade's head reminding Clair of how she likes to have her braids. Not to mention the ponytail they had. The two of them then smiled. "What do you know? Our hairstyles do look similar."

"Who would've thought?" Lady Tsunade said.

Jess smirked. "Well, great minds do think alike."

"Hey guys." Naruto said as he walked in. "What's going on?"

"We just noticed that Clair and Tsunade had similar hairstyles." Sarah said.

Naruto then looked before grinning widely. "Well, what do you know? They are similar. So does this mean that Clair's going have a huge chest like Grandma Tsunade?"

"Why would you ask that, you pervert?!" Clair shouted as she punched Naruto for that. The force caused his head to crash through the wall, but that was the only damage. Well, that wasn't true. Some stacks of paper fell over, but no one was under them.

Wide-eyed, Anne turned to Clair. "You're getting better at those punches. You're almost as fierce as Sakura or Tsunade."

"No, I'm not." Clair said. "If they had slugged Naruto they would've knocked him through the building. I just knocked his head through a wall."

"Still, you're definitely getting better." Sakura encouraged her.

Meanwhile, in the hall, Naruto's face was comedic. His eyes were white like in an anime while his head was sticking out the wall. It had the effect that it looked like it was stuffed and mounted on the wall. Unfortunately, someone had been in the hall to see the sight. Horrified, Shizune struggled to find something to say. She only found one word: "Ahiii!"


	8. Song stumble

**Special thanks to AquaDestiniesEmbrace for submitting this Omake.**

 **Chase Enheart belongs to Iheartlyoko.**

 **Jason Norman is mine.**

* * *

Chase had a towel wrapped around his shoulders after washing his hair in the sink. He was rather happy he had the chance to rinse his hair out. He started humming as he grabbed a hairbrush.

"Yo, I'll tell ya what I want

What I really, really want!

So tell me what ya want!

What ya really, really want!

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna

I really, really, really wanna zig-a-zig-ah!"

He sang the classic into the hairbrush being his goofy self and partially because he was in a happy mood.

"If ya wanna be my lover

Ya gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends!)

Make it last forever

Friendship never ends!

If you wanna be my lover

You have got to give!

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is!"

It was then the door opened and Jason stepped in, but paused with a bewildered look on his face. Chase froze in place and stopped singing as the two stared at each other with awkward silence.

"... I'm gonna go now." Jason said awkwardly after a moment before closing the door, wondering just what the heck he had walked into.


	9. Girl's Night Out

**Special thanks to AquaStormfall for helping write this.**

* * *

It was a rather quiet day at the moment. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. Clair was in a chair reading one of her books. All seemed to be well today. However, most of the girls seemed pretty bored.

"I wanna get out and do something." Anne groaned.

"I agree with her." Jess sighed with boredom as she laid on the floor.

"Plenty of books on the shelves." Clair said without looking up.

Anne groaned. "I don't want to read a book. I want to do something."

"Like what?" Clair asked as she looked up from her book for a moment.

"I have NO idea..." Anne admitted as she sat up.

Tess sat up. "We could have a Girl's Night Out."

"A Girl's Night Out?" Clair asked.

"Yeah!" Tess nodded. Anne smiled. "That sounds like a good idea." she commented before looking at Clair. "Didn't you have these on Harthyn?" Nettie and Clair shook their heads. Anne gasped before running over to them. "HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE A GIRL'S NIGHT OUT ON HARTHYN?!"

Clair and Nettie flinched at the volume of her voice. "Guess our people never came up with an idea like that." Nettie said.

Aurora poked her head in through the doorway. "What's with all the noise?" she questioned as Anne pulled Clair and Nettie to their feet.

"Anne wants to do something called a Girl's Night Out." Nettie answered.

"A what?"

"It's when girls go out and spend time together doing stuff." Anne explained.

"So just hang out." Aurora summarized.

"Yep!" Anne confirmed.

The Morugan girl shrugged. "I guess we can do that."

"Then let's get the other girls!" Jess said as she got to her feet

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Clair asked

Jess, Anne, and Tess merely smiled. "We have some ideas."

So they went to gather the other girls. It took some effort to find all of them. Once they were all together, they headed out to the mall.

Anne had a big grin on her face when they got there while Tess was also smiling. "Okay, so what to do first."

"Let's check out the clothes section." Tess suggested.

So they did. Anne was looking at 'cool' types of clothes. "Hmm... nah. Too spikey. Too small. Too out of fashion."

Talia Forrester was looking at all sorts of clothes, including some jackets.

"Oh, that will look good on you." Jess said as they spotted a blue one.

"These clothes are strange." Talia commented.

Clair was having some trouble deciding. Sakura was smiling as she was looking at some types of clothing that she liked. Hinata was also getting some stuff she liked. Clem was looking with Sarah.

Nettie looked at some clothes as well. She found some she liked. "What do you think?"

Clair's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

Anne looked over her shoulder. "What is it?"

Nettie had a silly looking outfit chosen. Anne's eyes widened, having the same reaction Clair had.

"What? It's cute." Nettie said.

"It's... ridiculous." Anne said bluntly.

"Ridiculous? It looks cute." Nettie shrugged.

Aurora was looking at an outfit as well. "Good for stealth. Flexible."

"Anybody find anything they like?" Tess asked.

"Yep." some of the girls chorused.

So those who did paid for them and together, they left the store with some bags. As they walked, Clair asked, "Anyone want to check out the bookstore?"

Sarah nodded. "I do!"

"First thing's first." Anne headed over to a railing.

"What're you doing?" Aurora asked.

"This!" Anne sat on a railing and slid down it. "Whee!"

Clair smiled at that as Anne whooped and reached the bottom. "Yeah! That was fun." Anne smirked.

"So, on we go." Tess spoke up.

The other girls headed down the steps, but Becca also slid down the railing as they did. She slid, but crashed into Anne. "Ouch!" the two exclaimed as they landed on the ground from the crash. Becca ended up landing on Anne's back, but the two scrambled off the ground.

"Well, that happened." Becca muttered. Some of the girls were trying to hide their amused expressions as they resumed walking.

They soon arrived at the bookstore, but it was closed. Anne looked at Clair. "Sorry, Clair..."

She just held her head low. "Hey, maybe we could go do something else." Hinata said to try and cheer her up. "Um... the food court? I hear they have great food there."

Clair nodded. "Fine."

Together, the girls headed to the food court. They all sat down at some tables as they got their food. Jess was enjoying her fries while Anne ate her nachos.

"So... what else do you do on a Girl's Night Out?" Nettie asked.

Anne swallowed and answered, "Basically anything fun. That's the best part about it."

Clair smiled a bit. "You're enthusiastic."

"Hey, how often is it that you get to go out and do something with your friends?" Anne shrugged with a smile.

"Not often." Clair replied.

Tess sighed. "I haven't done a Girl's Night Out in a long time. It feels good again."

Pretty soon, they had finished their food and drinks. Jess smiled once they were full and threw away their trash.

Together, they all left the food court. As they walked, they chatted about the events of their travels. It was good to reminisce. They laughed about some of the funny moments of their adventures, like all the trouble Chase got into.

Clair giggled at that. She reminisced about the times Jason jinxed situations by speaking, and how they would always yell at him when he did. Good times, good times...

"... and there was that time where you tried swinging through a window, but ended up getting squashed against it." Becca smirked at Anne.

Anne groaned. "Don't remind me."

Jess snickered. "Hey, TV made it look so easy!" Anne insisted.

Clair smiled and shook her head. "Don't believe everything you watch on TV."

It was starting to get dark out now, so they decided to call it a day. They all headed back together.

A good day for the girls. It was nice to be able to take a break, get out, and do something fun together. No bad guys, no monsters, no cataclysms. There was just one thing missing.

Aurora paused. Nettie was checking her pockets. When she realized what happened, her eyes widened. "Oh no... I forgot my wallet!"

"How could you forget that?!"

"I don't know!" Nettie retorted at Aurora.

"And the mall's just closed!" Aurora told her.

"Oh, come on! Why me?"


	10. Guy's Night Out

**Again, special thanks to AquaStormfall for helping write this.**

* * *

The guys had just finished a hard day's workout.

Naruto wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Man, I could eat a mountain of ramen right about now."

"Why do I believe you?" Jason asked.

"Cause he's done it before?" Chase answered as he stretched.

Naruto just grinned.

"Great. Now I'm hungry." Dylan grumbled. "But not for ramen."

Naruto slouched at that. "Aww..."

"Maybe we could just hang out somewhere." Jason suggested. "Somewhere with food and fun stuff."

Dylan nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." the teen agreed.

Chase grinned. "Yeah! Boy's Night Out!"

"Boy's Night Out?" Jason asked.

Chase face-faulted, but then asked, "Lemme guess, you didn't have those on Harthyn."

Jason shook his head. "Nope. Nothing like that."

"What's wrong with your world?!"

"You don't want to know."

Chase shrugged "Anyway, this is gonna be fun!" he said before running out. "Come on, let's go!"

The others followed him. "Slow down, Chase!" Dylan called to his brother as they made it outside.

"I can't. It's gonna be fun!"

The four strolled throughout town as they looked for a place to go. Naruto tried to sneak off to the ramen shop. "Oh no you don't."

He dragged him back to the group, ignoring Naruto's protests. Dylan eventually found a place. It was a type of food court. "Hey, we could grab something to eat there." he suggested.

"Sounds good." Chase ran over. Naruto and Jason followed. Each of the four boys ordered their food and found a place to relax. Naruto managed to find some ramen there. He happily ate instant ramen out of the cup, slurping up the noodles. Dylan just ate some nachos with extra cheese.

Jason had a burger, something he had grown to love eating since leaving Harthyn. Chase was chowing down on a cheeseburger with French fries. He finished his quite fast and whooped once he was finished eating. "New record!"

Dylan shook his head at that and resumed eating his nachos.

"You need to learn to slow down." Jason said.

"You're gonna choke one of these days." Dylan added.

Naruto slurped up the last of his ramen noodles quickly.

"Going for seconds." Naruto got up but Jason grabbed him.

"NO. We're not going to have you put this restaurant out of business like the last one."

Naruto smiled sheepishly at the memory. "The ramen there was so good..."

Chase and Dylan threw away their trash. So did Jason. Naruto tossed his trash away last and the four left the food court.

"Now what?" Dylan asked.

Chase saw an arcade nearby. "Wanna go play some games?"

"Sure." Dylan said. "For old time's sake."

The four headed to the arcade and immediately, Chase went to play skeeball. Jason was surprised he wasn't trying to play every game at once.

Naruto went to play an old arcade game, but he lost at it.

Jason looked around to see what to do. There were various games to choose from, but then he settled with Street Fighter. He picked Ryu as his character and pressed 'start'. Dylan, meanwhile, was playing a classic: Pac-Man. He managed to do really well on it.

Chase eventually went to trade in tickets he won. He ended up getting a large teddy bear. "It's for Clair." he explained. Naruto smirked.

Dylan ended up messing up on the tenth level of Pac-Man. "Dang it..." he groaned before stepping away.

Jason got K-Od. He groaned as his character fell to the ground. "Come on!"

He then tried again. He concentrated very hard on the game, blocking enemy attacks and punching when their guard was down. But some still got the drop on him.

Dylan went to play one of those prize games where you use a claw to pick the prize you want up. However, it was harder than he thought. He did manage to grab a tiger plushie. Naruto was looking at an air hockey table. A grin crept onto his face. "Ooh! Sweet!"

Chase noticed and smirked. "Wanna play that?"

Naruto responded by going to the opposite end of the above and grabbing the puck.

"Take that as a yes." Chase grinned.

So the two began to play. The two of them laughed and had some fun.

Chase ended up beating Naruto. The blonde pouted. "Oh, come on! Gimme a break!"

Chase smirked. "Go again?" Naruto challenged. "If you wanna lose." Chase said. Naruto growled at that.

"Settle down, you two." Dylan said as he walked over with his prizes. The two looked at his prizes.

"Hey, nice job. Guess you got lucky with the prize machine." Chase commented.

Dylan shrugged as he held the few plushies in his arms. "Any of those for Anne?" Naruto teased.

Jason looked at him. "Shouldn't you be thinking of something for Hinata?"

Naruto was silent for a moment before he scrambled to the prize machine.

"What about you and Aurora?" Chase asked Jason.

"Already got something for her."

"What'd ya get?" questioned Chase

"A manga drawing book."

"Nice."

It was then Naruto returned with some plushies. "That was close..." he sighed. "Ready to head somewhere else?" Dylan asked, earning nods from the other three. Together, they left the arcade with the items they had won.

Naruto's stomach then rumbled again. The other three shot him a look. "Are you serious?" Dylan groaned.

"I've seen countries that ate less than this guy." Jason rolled his eyes.

"You can wait for a bit, Naruto." Dylan said.

"Come on..." Naruto whined as he looked at him.

Chase looked ahead of them to see where they could go next. "Hey, check out that fountain!" Chase pointed at a beautifully designed fountain before he ran over to it.

Dylan sweatdropped at his brother. "Oh boy."

"Man, I wish I had a camera right now!" Chase remarked. The boys looked at the fountain. It was circular shaped with a couple layers, but it had several sprinklers shooting water towards the middle. On the sides of the fountain were marble statues of horses.

"Not bad." Dylan commented. "Clair would love this." Chase smiled.

"It seems like something she'd like." Jason nodded.

"Maybe Hinata too." Dylan looked at Naruto, but the orange clad ninja had snuck off.

Jason shook his head. "Terrific."

"NARUTO!" the three called as they quickly went to search for him. Chase literally left no stone unturned.

"Naruto said he was hungry again... no guessing where he went." Jason deadpanned. The three looked at the food courts in the area until they found Naruto at one of them eating. And he had a MASSIVE pile of dishes next to him.

"Naruto!"

The blonde froze.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Uh... eating?"

The other three boys had blank white eyes from anime. "By putting these stores out of business?" Chase asked.

Jason grabbed Naruto by the back of his jacket. "Come on..."

"Sorry about him." Dylan apologized to the owner.

The owner just handed a large bill. Naruto smiled nervously. "Uh..."

Jason growled at the jinchuriki. The blonde knucklehead ninja gulped from the looks Chase, Dylan, the owner, and Jason were giving him. "Uh, oh look at the time. I gotta go get some training done!" Naruto then ran off.

"Hey, get back here!" Chase exclaimed.

Dylan groaned and reached into his wallet. "Sorry, sir." he told the owner before he paid the bill. The owner of the stand nodded and picked up the dishes Naruto left.

"Now let's find that blockhead and give him a knuckle sandwich." Jason said.

So the trio headed away from the food court to find the knuckleheaded ninja. Jason cracked his knuckles. "Where could he be hiding?" Dylan inquired.

Chase began searching under every stone again. Either Naruto had left the mall or he was hiding very well. Jason decided to go with the former.

"Guys, Naruto probably left the mall." Jason told the brothers.

"Then let's go get him." Dylan agreed.

With all the things they had gotten that day, they left the mall in search of Naruto.


	11. Tsunade's Day Off (part 1)

**I had this one for a while, and figured it was time to post it. This will be a multi-part omake.**

* * *

Tsunade's office was a mess. Papers were stacked so high they might as well have been supporting the ceiling. It was hard enough for Clair, Anne, and Sakura to get to the Hokage, who looked as if she had trouble just finding her desk. The sannin looked exhausted from all the paperwork she was doing.

"How do you manage to work when you have so much to do?" Anne asked. "Chase's room is tidier than this."

"Those advisors keep doing this to me." Tsunade growled. "They seem intent on driving me into the ground. Sometimes I just feel like punching them through my door!"

Clair cringed. "Yeah, let's not do that."

"Sounds like you need a day off, Lady Tsunade." Sakura observed.

Tsunade sighed. "Oh, I would love that. But those advisors would never let me hear the end of it."

"I think I have a way around that." Clair said. She waved her hand and like before the papers began doing themselves.

"That would keep the advisors away." Anne then made a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." A copy of her appeared beside her as she made another hand sign. "Transformation Jutsu." The clone then turned into a copy of Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled. "I like your thinking."

"I'll stay here and pretend to be you while you go have a day off." The Tsunade copy said as she sat at the desk while Tsunade joined the teenagers.

"But someone is sure to recognize you Lady Tsunade." Sakura pointed out.

"Not if I go as someone else." Tsunade made a hand sign and turned into her younger self. "So, what do you kids like to do for fun these days?"

Anne smiled. "You'll see."


	12. Tsunade's Day Off (part 2)

As the girls led the younger Hokage out from her office, they were eager to show her what they did for fun. "Oh, you're going to love today." Anne was saying. "We'll show you some of our favorite hang-outs, favorite games, favorite…"

"Anne?" Clair said. "She's gone."

The group looked around and saw that Tsunade had vanished from their midst. Quickly the group began to look around for the missing Hokage. They searched high and low, literally. Clair checked around on the rooftops, while Anne looked in every alley and store. Sakura looked through the streets for her mentor, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Eventually the three girls met up with each other. "I can't find her anywhere." Clair said.

"She just vanished into thin air." Anne added.

Sakura thought about it. "She's gotta be somewhere."

"You know Lady Tsunade better than we do." Anne said. "Surely you must know somewhere she might be."

Sakura thought some more, before a lightbulb lit up over her head. "I think I know where she might've gone." With that, the pink-haired ninja led her two friends through the Hidden Leaf Village. They passed by several shops and stores, but finally came to a local bar.

"Are you kidding me?" Clair asked. "This is a bar!"

"And the best place to find Lady Tsunade when she's not in her office." Sakura told her as she led them inside. Sure enough, sitting at the bar, was the teenage version of Lady Tsunade, drinking some sake. She smiled contently as she raised the glass to her lips.

"Hey!" Clair snapped, causing the teenage Hokage to drop her glass. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Relaxing and enjoying my day off." She replied as she asked for another glass. The mage, however, just grabbed her and began to drag her out of the bar. Naturally, Tsunade protested and tried to pull free, but Clair was not in the mood for that.

Anne handed some munny, which changed to yen, and handed it to the bartender. "Here. Keep the change." She said as she quickly followed her friends out.

"Let me go!" Tsunade kept saying to Clair.

Clair shook her head. "You're supposed to be a teenager this day. Right now, you're underage to be getting drunk. And we're trying to avoid drawing attention to you while you have your day off. Remember, you're supposed to still be in your office right now."

"And she's gone again." Sakura said as Clair realized she was now holding a log.

"Oh, come on!"

Anne sighed. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long day."


	13. Tsunade's Day Off (part 3)

"Come on! Where could she have gone?" Clair asked as she looked in a store.

Anne was peeking between some books as she answered, "You gotta admit, she's good at hiding."

"What did you expect? She is the hokage after all." Sakura reminded them.

Upon hearing that, Clair covered her friend's mouth. "Sshh! Not so loud! Do you want the whole village to know?"

"Know what?" Ino asked from behind her, scaring Clair.

"Ino! What are you doing here?"

"I was just getting some groceries when I noticed all of you acting strange." Ino replied. "Now, what's going on?"  
"We're looking for Tsunade." Anne said, earning a glare from Clair.

Ino blinked at that. "Haven't you tried her office?"  
"Well… we left a Shadow Clone disguised as Tsunade there while she took a day off." Anne explained. "Except she's been going off and doing her own thing."  
"What part of secret did you not understand?" Clair growled at her.  
Anne shrugged. "Hey, maybe Ino can help us."

"Did you try the bar?" Ino asked.

"Went there already. Found her, but then she eluded us again." Clair saw no point in keeping it back from Ino anymore, now that Anne had spilled the beans. "Any idea where else she could've gone?"  
"Well… if she's not at her office, and she's already had sake…" Ino's visible eye widened. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

They found Tsunade in some back alley, gambling away with a couple of mean-looking men. "All right, here goes!" The young hokage said as she rolled the dice. However, it was apparent that they landed on a one and a four, causing Tsunade to have a sad anime face. "No. Not again."  
"You're really bad at this kid. Now that's four thousand yen you owe us." The men said.

Tsunade grinned nervously. "Would you take a check?"  
The men leered at her. "We only take cash."  
Things would've gotten ugly for sure if the others hadn't stepped in. Quickly Clair threw a huge back of what sounded like coins at the feet of the men. "There's your four thousand yen. Now take it and go."

"And if we say no?"  
"Then this." Together Sakura and Clair punched the walls of the alley. Clair only managed to make a dent with cracks, but Sakura managed to demolish her wall. Quickly the men gathered up their money and ran off.

"Lady Tsunade. Are you all right?" Ino asked the hokage.

"She'd better be. I had to take that out of my savings." Clair growled. "What were you thinking, gambling like that?"

"It's what I do to relax." Tsunade insisted.

"Not to mention run up huge debts." Anne deadpanned. "Didn't it take you years to pay off the last one?"

Tsunade had a "stop-bugging-me-with-details" look on her face. Before they could answer, they heard a loud, "Ahiii!" coming from the office they left the Shadow Clone at.

"Uh-oh." Anne said.


	14. Tsunade's Day Off (part 4)

**I'm back. And with some new omakes.**

 **I don't own Naruto or its characters.**

 **Anne Marshall belongs to AquaDestiniesEmbrace.**

* * *

"Wh-what in heaven's name is going on?" Shizune asked with a horrified face as she held Tonton. She watched as the papers were signing themselves. She thought she had been talking to the Hokage, but then Tsunade had disappeared like a Shadow Clone, yet the papers were still doing themselves.

"What is going on in here?" Danzo asked as he approached. "What the devil? Where is the Hokage? Never mind. I'll do this myself!" Throwing kunai knives, he began to pin the papers against the walls and floor, and upset the already-stacked piles of papers. Whether as an unforeseen side effect of Clair's spell, or the process being interrupted, the pen that had been signing began scribbling all over Danzo's face. When he grabbed the pen, the papers took the time to swarm all over him. The ninja tried to fight them off, but it was all in vain. Eventually enough papers stacked themselves back together that they began to stack themselves on top of Danzo. The ninja tried to keep his footing, but the weight grew to be too much and he fell to the floor. As he struggled to get up, the stamp flew over to him and began to stamp on his face repeatedly. Instead of the approved stamp, Danzo's face soon read, "Rejected" all over. All the while, Shizune watched the mayhem with horror while she held Tonton, the pig asleep in her arms.

It was then everyone came back. "Gri's Beak! What happened?" Clair asked as she looked in. Tsunade resumed her usually looks while she looked in. When she saw the sight, she laughed.

"Oh, I think we're not needed here." The Hokage said.

Clair shrugged. "I don't know who that guy is anyway."

"It's Danzo." Anne explained. "Clair, you'd better stop the spell now."  
"Can't we enjoy the show a little while longer?" Clair asked.

Anne shook her head. "Trust me. It's going to get really ugly unless you stop it now."  
"Understood." Clair then released the spell. "Alakazam!" As soon as that word was out, the papers stopped moving, and collapsed onto the floor with the pen and stamp. However, they did not land orderly, and made an even bigger mess than the office was before.

Danzo then stood up with an infuriated expression on his face. "What the heck did you do?" Only he didn't say heck. "What have you got to say for this chaotic work of evil?"  
"You call helping Lady Tsunade catch up on her paperwork and get a day off a bad thing?" Clair folded her arms.

"IT'S HER JOB AS THE HOKAGE!" Danzo roared. "If I had been Hokage, all the paperwork would've been done by now."  
"Among other things." Anne muttered under her breath.

"They were just trying to help." Sakura stepped in.  
"Stay out of this!" Danzo snapped at her. He then grabbed Clair. "I've had enough of you outsiders coming in like you own the place. You don't belong in the Hidden Leaf Village, and you don't belong in the Hokage's office!" It was then there was a poof and Clair was replaced with a wooden log. Several more poofs appeared and the rest of the group were replaced by logs. "Substitution Jutsu? Those brats!"

* * *

Ino sighed as everyone relaxed in the hot spring. "That was a close one."

"Sorry your day off didn't go as planned, Lady Tsunade." Anne apologized.

Tsunade smirked. "Don't worry. It was worth it to see Danzo get that."

"But you will have a really busy day tomorrow just cleaning up." Shizune reminded all of them.

Clair groaned and slid under the water.


	15. FanFiction update

**Tess belongs to HiddenTruthandLies**

 **Chase and Dylan Enheart belong to I_heart_Lyoko**

 **Anne Marshall belongs to AquaDestiniesEmbrace.**

 **I don't own Deadpool or Marvel.**

* * *

"Good day, everyone." Clair said to her friends. "I'm sure as many of you have probably already noticed, the story Lost and Alone is no longer on ."

Chase groaned. "Oh, come on. I was featured in that story. Why did it get canceled?"

"Well, let me explain." Jason cleared his throat. "The author went over it again and again, and made notes concerning the future of the Kingdom Hearts saga that he's working on. All in all, he found that the two no longer fit like they once did. So he had to make the cut, and removed the story from his projects."

"That sucks." Anne said.

Clair shrugged. "It's all part of being a writer. Some ideas work, others don't. Sometimes you have ideas you really like, but in the end don't work like you hope they would. But don't worry. He's still going to try to find ways to bring in you two," That she said to the Enheart brothers before turning to Anne, "as well as you."

Anne smiled. "That's a relief."  
"And what about me?" Tess asked. "I was friends with Anne long before you showed up. How come I'm not being included in the stories anymore?"  
"Well, the problem with a large cast is that you find it hard to write about everyone." Clair explained. "Think of it like a stage. You can only have x amount of characters on it at a time. If you have too many, it makes it hard to follow the story. So the author's trying to work towards a smaller cast while trying to bring in new characters."

That explanation didn't comfort Tess. "I get no respect." She groans.

"But don't forget there's still all the tasks outside of the realm of fiction." Jason added. "Everyone's got things like jobs, schooling, friends, family, etc. to think about as well. It's not fair of us to expect them to give up their lives just to focus on us."  
"That's a good point." Anne said.

Chase then yells loudly. "To anyone out there, go spend time with your friends and families! We'll still be here tomorrow!"

Dylan then clamped his brother's mouth. "Shut up! Do you want to bring him back here?"

"Someone mention me?" Deadpool asked as he just appeared next to them.

"Beat it!" Jason then used Final Heaven on Deadpool, sending him blasting off like Team Rocket.


	16. Training Pain

**I don't own Disney.**

 **Chase and Dylan Enheart belong to I_heart_Lyoko.**

* * *

Chase panted as he sweated buckets. "I can't… go on... much more…"

Jason swigged some water as he kept jogging in place in his exercise outfit. "Come on. It's just a few more miles."

"Philoctetes just had us run a marathon!" Chase snapped at him.

"Don't you have super speed, bro?" Dylan asked.

"That's in AquaDestiniesEmbrace's universe!" Chase reminded him. "Here… it's still undetermined as I haven't appeared in DinoWriter23's Kingdom Hearts story yet!"

"Come on. Phil's just trying to train you. He's not trying to kill you." Jason said.

Chase glared at him. "Oh yeah? First he had us lift pieces of giant statues in place of weights. Then he had us do two-hundred push-ups! Two-hundred! Then he had us throw knives at monster targets while dodging flaming arrows from those things! Then we had to swim five-hundred miles, swing from freezing-cold mountaintops without sleeves and in shorts, and then he had us scale sheer drops with our bare hands and feet, and then had us run an obstacle course while dodging rolling boulders like Indiana Jones!"

"Like who?" Jason asked.

"Indiana Jones? Played by Harrison Ford, who was also _Han Solo_ in Star Wars?" Dylan tried. " _Raiders of the Lost Ark_? _The Last Crusade_? Seriously? You have no idea who Indy is?"

"Should I have?"

"If we live through this, we're making you sit through all four movies." Chase said.

Dylan looked at his brother. "No. We're not showing him _Kingdom of the Crystal Skull_."

"What's the point of a movie marathon if you don't see all of them?" Chase asked.

"Speaking of marathons, we need to finish this up." Jason said. "Phil's gonna teach us how to fight hydras after this."  
"NO!" Chase's scream echoed across the island.


	17. Marvel Hope

**I don't own Marvel.**

 **Anne Marshall belongs to AquaDestiniesEmbrace.**

 **Dylan Enheart belongs to I_heart_Lyoko.**

* * *

Omake 16

Anne was at the computer looking at some info. "Hmm, DinoWriter23's still making plans about that Marvel universe he's created for _Avengers: War Heroes_."

Dylan looked up from his project. "Hmm? What about it?"

"Well, for one thing, right now he's got plans for that universe to have over seventy different heroes in it." Anne read. "He says that he can't include all the heroes he wants to include. Oh, I hope he includes White Tiger and Squirrel Girl."

"Why Squirrel Girl?" Dylan asked. "She just sounds like a bad idea for a hero."

"She may sound strange, but she's tougher than you'd think." Anne deadpanned. "She's had many surprising wins over her comic career. She's defeated Spider-Man, Wolverine, Deadpool, Doctor Doom, Terax, and even took down Thanos on her own."

Dylan nearly choked on his drink. "Say what?"

"Yep. She stopped Thanos all by herself." Anne smirked. "Someone like that will be useful in any Marvel universe."

"Rodent girls taking down mad titans. What next?" Dylan anime-sweatdropped.


End file.
